Everchanging Tides
by Encendrel
Summary: In the end, there are really only a few choices. Be swallowed by the darkness, try to run, or continue the mission. Well, aside from that, you can try and go against the tide. In which the Water Elemental Lord makes a contract with Kamito.


**So my plan was to...**

**..Eheh...**

**Well, I was working on something else but then THIS.**

**Truth be told, there were a million better ideas but this just kept coming around.**

**I don't own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance.**

* * *

Kamito woke up in front of a set of intricately designed and beautiful gates.

_Hm. Strange that they could make gates look so appealing. _He thought this in his daze.

Then, his eyes suddenly snapped open.

_W-wait, I was just..._

He remembered.

Restia's wish.

To assassinate the Five Elemental Lords.

He regained his bearings.

[True Sanctuary]

The residence of Elemental Lords that even the Queens cannot reach.

He pushed himself from the ground, shaking his head.

"...Is that even possible?"

That kind of ridiculous question lingered at the back of his head as he picked up Restia, who had returned to the form of demon sword.

To kill the beings who were praised by the whole world.

It seemed like a bad deal for Restia, but she had said that it was to save the world.

So, in that case,

_I'll just have to do it, right?_

(Hey, Kamito, don't worry. You are the strongest blade dancer, remember?)

"I guess it's okay, if it's for Restia." He muttered.

He pushed at the gigantic gate that seemed befitting for an endgame, and it slowly opened.

Suddenly, as if appearing behind a dream, a stone staircase to the heavens shot up.

At the very top, five bright lights.

Kamito took a breath, and began to walk.

To the staircase, to the Elemental Lords he had to kill.

Of course, even though he probably wouldn't be able to assassinate all of them, at the very least, one should be possible.

Or so Restia said.

The target was the Holy Lord [Alexandros] who held the most power in the human domain.

Eventually, near the top, he looked at the thrones.

From left to right- Red, Green, White, Blue, Brown.

Volcanicus, Belphal, Alexandros, Iseria Seaward, and Lode Gear's thrones, respectively.

Alexandros seemed the farthest away, but he was aiming for one.

He stepped onto a landing space.

And then...

(This time, we saw that your Blade Dance was astounding.)

A gigantic voice echoed in the hall, but it also sounded quiet, almost like telepathy.

He stopped.

_The distance is sort of far away..._

For someone trained in assassination, he could see a flaw immediately.

If he continued forward, they would surely notice what he was doing and he would be punished.

Placing [Vorpal Sword], Restia, on the ground, he knelt.

(For your performance, we can grant you one [Miracle].)

Kamito's heart started to beat faster.

(What [Miracle] is it that you desire?)

"..."

He wanted to speak, but in the first place, words weren't coming out.

He cleared his throat quietly.

_This is my only chance. There won't be another._

"...My... My wish is for..."

That wish would be spoken.

The wish that Restia had given him.

"The death of the Elemental Lords."

An irregular wish.

It would be a tiny bit before they realized the wish was impossible for them to grant.

Kamito began to sprint as fast as possible.

_As a weapon, you will cause pain when others cannot._

The old lesson burned itself to his mind at this moment.

_As a human, you will feel pain when others cannot._

He was closing in.

The hope that he felt turned into simple energy, all his emotions were broken down into power.

Right now, he was an assassin.

Nothing more, nothing less.

_O darkness, residing in my hand, turn into my strength!_

The words echoes in his head, and the dark blade pulsed with divine power.

The [Elemental Lords] seemed almost indifferent.

As Restia had said, the power for the [Miracle] didn't come from the [Elemental Lords].

It was the same power that would have destroyed him if it wasn't busy trying to fulfill the wish.

It also bound the executors of the [Miracle], preventing them from taking action.

_However, I'm already running out of time._

He was a few steps away.

However, within the grand [True Sanctuary], that distance could seem like the whole world.

A shadow followed behind them, beginning to close in.

If they didn't finish what they were doing, death was the only end for them.

The throne of Alexandros seemed to pulsate like a beacon, and Kamito prepared to jump.

But then.

_Where is the Holy Lord!?_

Well, not on the throne, that's for sure.

(Kamito, this situation is abnormal! Get out of there!)

Those words echoed in his head, but the idea that one of the Lords, the most important to humans, was missing, drowned out all other thoughts.

This could mean a thousand things, but none of those mattered right now.

Instead, he leaped right.

Putting energy into the [Vorpal Sword] one more time, he swung at a speed beyond light.

Into the shining, blue light that was the Water Elemental Lord.

He could feel a definite hit.

But, at that time-

He widened his eyes as he stared forward.

A girl, with no clothes, and hair the color of shimmering water.

..._But, this is an [Elemental Lord]!?_

A murmur.

(Thank you. With this, I am free.)

The darkness from the sword exuded like a miasma.

_Wait, what? Liberated!?_

As soon as he thought that-

(This is your last chance, Kamito! We have to get out!)

Restia screamed in his head.

But it was too late,

From the light he had destroyed, a sticky darkness flooded around him.

It began to pull him into the abyss, though he tried to struggle.

_..Is this darkness the form of an [Elemental Lord]?_

Too many questions.

He was already blacking out, and he could barely feel Restia in his hand.

But then-

-The world exploded into blue.

* * *

The [Elemental Lord] of water groaned in pain.

(...I can't hold this darkness away!)

A sea of blue had enveloped Restia and Kamito, attempting to beat back the shadows.

A girl was in the middle, hands seemingly grabbing the tide.

"...You are Iseria Seaward!?"

(Yes, but now isn't the time! You must get away!)

She said, but-

(-We can't leave now! If you resist like this, you won't even have the power to escape the darkness yourself!)

Restia argued.

(That was your [Miracle], correct?)

This question was directed at Kamito.

"Yes, it was."

(Then it is my duty to make sure it goes fulfilled!)

The blue tide shot forward, darkness almost flattening out.

However-

(It's no good!)

Restia called.

"Damn... What now?" Kamito muttered.

(...I have an idea.)

Iseria Seaward called.

* * *

(What are those silly words that they use?)

Iseria shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

(To make a pact, Kamito.) Restia caught on.

(Though, are you sure about this?)

The girl in the water nodded.

(This is our only compromise.)

Kamito nodded.

"In that case..."

__**"Thy Power is The Flow of This World and Everchanging Tides!**__

__**If Thou Allows, I Shall Be Thy Companion and Create New Paths!**__

__**Thrice I Command Thee!**__

__**Exchange Vows With Me!"**__

A voice, though indistinguishable, sounded in his head.

A calming tide surged in his eyes.

So, he blacked out.

* * *

"-Is he dead or something?"

A girl muttered to herself.

_Wait, what?_

(The real world, Kamito. You're out.)

_Restia? What happened?_

(You'll figure it out, but right now, someone's prodding you with a stick.)

His eyes shot open.

"E-eh? Who are you?" He shouted. He noticed that he was still wearing the [Blade Dance] outfit he had worn during ceremonies.

"...Oh, it's you." He calmed down.

It was the girl, Fianna Ray Ordesia, who he had saved from a Dryad in the woods.

"'Oh, it's you...' I feel insulted. And hey, your eyes have changed?"

"W-really? How?" In favor of ignoring the first part, Kamito jumped to the second.

"There are blue stars in the center of your eyes..."

_I'll have to go check that out, later._

"Well, thanks for waking me up, I guess." He finally decided to survey his surroundings.

It seemed to be the forest area of Astral Zero.

Trees erupted toward the sky, blocking out the sun, vibrant plants were tangled among vines, and gigantic roots trawled on the ground.

He realized.

"Wait, so after you almost died here, you came back?"

"Eheheh... I thought I might find the Kazehaya Kamito who had won the [Blade Dance]..." She muttered this sheepishly, blushing a little.

"Ah, but right now it's Ren Ashbell, okay?" He said hesitantly.

"Hm, I guess so."

"In that case, I guess I can help you out of this forest, again..." He stood, brushing himself off.

He took her hand, leading her through various tangles of roots and trees.

"Hey... Ren Ashbell-sama..." She said, almost sleepily.

"Hm?" He said in a serene, girl's voice.

"Did you ever get your wish granted?"

He was thinking clearly again.

From the gates to the tide that beat back the darkness.

_...Iseria?_

(Yes, Kamito, I'm here.)

A voice that was as melodious as a river sounded.

"Well, I guess I did." He smiled gently, making the girl blush.

* * *

"Oh, Fianna..." After walking a while in silence, he finally spoke.

"What is it?"

"There's a pool of water nearby, so I need to see what apparently happened to my eyes."

"Alright."

They changed directions, until reaching a spring of clear water.

He looked into the water.

Indeed, blue stars had appeared in his dark eyes, though they seemed a little faded. If one wasn't looking closely, they would only see his regular, dark eyes.

When looking at his other features, he noticed that they were... more fluid, so to speak.

His limbs had lost any of the plain muscle he had gained from the [Instructional School], and his face had lost some of it's angled featured.

However, his movements now felt lithe and graceful, like the water.

He took off his clothes and went into the water, to see if that had changed.

It felt smooth, not hot or cold anymore, but it had an inviting feeling.

_So this is the gift of an Elemental Lord?_

(Indeed. Water is the element of change, so you've changed to be like the water. Though, I can also do... This.)

He felt a soothing feeling, and closed his eyes.

In a second, he felt different.

As if he had fallen asleep and woken up again within a minute, he felt lightheaded and somewhat sleepy.

For some reason, he heard giggles from Restia.

He looked down.

Well, she looked down.

"A-AH!" She squeaked.

She currently had no clothes, so she could tell something important.

Little Kamito-chan was missing.

_Iseria! Change me back!_ He yelled mentally, feeling close to tears.

"Is something the matter, Ren Ashb- oh."

"D-don't look!"

Irrational thinking.

"Well, I don't really see why not, as we're both girls... I think."

(S)he calmed down.

"No, it's a terrible joke from my Contracted Spirit..." Kamito said. _But, does an [Elemental Lord] really have a sense of humor?_

(Of course, Kamito.) Restia said.

(Don't be insensitive.) Iseria chided.

_...I'm being double teamed!_

"But you look really cute!" Fianna said zealously. "Like a vulnerable kitten!"

"But I don't want to look vulnerable!"

(For now, just go with it. It'll be good for when you get back.)

"F-Fianna, can you look away?" Kamito almost whispered.

She laughed teasingly, but complied.

Kamito put on his Blade Dancer clothing, but ditched the hair extensions, because (s)he obviously wouldn't need them.

-I'll stop with the (S)he because I think you get the point.

Fianna looked back.

Long, gorgeous black hair that seemed to be leaning towards a bluish indigo, dark eyes with blue star silhouettes, and a dignified, beautiful face that seemed to be near handsome. Combined with elegant, foreign clothing with a slit in the pants, it was enough to make her blush.

_Wait, calm down, Fianna! This is a girl- well sort of- but this is a girl!_ Her heart was pounding, but she recovered quickly.

"Hey, by the way, Ren Ashbell-sama," she began. "Would you like to travel with me?"

"Eh, why?"

"...After one time, I became unable to use my contracted spirit because of an incident..." She looked up determinedly. "So, I want to get rid of that fear."

_...Restia, Iseria, is that fine?_

(Of course, if that's what Kamito wishes.)

(It doesn't really matter to me.)

The two spirits seemed to already have a working dynamic.

"Well, then, I guess that it's fine."

* * *

**And cut.**

**A few things that I'd like to say.**

**This is half humor-based, half completely serious, so I'm warning you in advance.**

**Genderbending Kamito is going to be a thing now.**

**Despite everything, there isn't a chance in hell that Iseria Seaward will become romantically interested in Kamito.**

**Restia and Fianna? Yes, totally.**

**This is just the prologue; I'm shooting for 4000 words per chapter.**


End file.
